Smile For Me
by RainbowVampire
Summary: Ino and Sakura are tired of the way that Sasuke acts, so they take action.


Smile For Me

By Sakura Hatake Kakashi'sgrl

**This is my first fanfic that I've posted on this site, I hope all of my hard work paid off and that you like it! .**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke was outside of the ninja academy practicing his aim with shuriken and kunai. Today was a "reunion" day that all of the sensies worked out for the rookie 9 and the other genin. At the academy they were having a normal school day and also helping out some of the academy students. As Sasuke hit every target, Ino(Yamanaka if u didn't know) watched nearby, hidden from his view. Sasuke threw a shuriken so hard, that it shattered some glass behind it and flew at Sasuke, followed by the shuriken flying at him, hitting him in the leg, knocking him down. "Sasuke!" Ino yelled, running to him. "here, let me help."Ino said as she watched him try to pull a piece of glass from his arm. "I'm fine."Sasuke answered, again trying to pull out the glass shard again. "Let me help!" Ino said. This time Sasuke didn't object. Ino quickly pulled out the glass as Sasuke yelled out in pain. "did I hurt you?" she panicked. Ino wrapped a bandage around his arm. "Thanks, Ino." He said. Ino blushed/he actually said my name/ she thought."my pleasure, Sasuke." Ino answered. Sasuke went to stand up and fell down, yelling out again. "Sasuke, stay ther, I'll get Iruka-sensei!" Ino demanded. Ino barged into Iruka's office. "Iruka-sensei, Sasuke's hurt!" she panicked.(again)"Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked in suprise. "Yes!" Ino said tugging him. Ino lead Iruka to Sasuke. Iruka looked at his wound. "you really did a number on yourself." he said bandaging up the wound. "I'll be back." Iruka said poofing off, the next second he returned with crutches. "Stay off that leg, untill it's healed." He demanded. Sasuke stood up, with Ino's help. By then Iruka-sensei was gone. "Sasuke, do you need help?"Ino called out. "No." He answered back. Ino followed Sasuke to see where he was going. Sasuke went into a private room and started eating his lunch of onigiri. After a little bit, Ino came up and sat in the chair next to him while he ate. "so did he help you?" Ino asked. "Who?" Sasuke replied. "Iruka-sensei" Sasuke didn't answer. Ino walked off. She then decided to eat her lunch outside, scince it was sutch a nice day. While she was eating her onigiri(which ever scince she found out Sasuke liked it she had it for lunch just about every day.) She hearsd a rustle in the bushes and then Saw Sakura's pink hair. Everytime Ino looked over, Sakura ducked. /What is she staring at/ Ino thought. Ino looked up and Saw her sensei, Kakashi eating his lunch nearby, with his mask on? (The senseis were here too) Ino could tell that Sakura was watching him. /She like both him and Sasuke/ "Well it looks like I can't eat my lunch in peace." She said aloud. Sakura ducked when Ino looked over. Ino stood up and walked next to Sakura, who didn't notice. "Hey, billboard brow, what are you doing?" Ino asked. "uh, n, nothing, just sitting here." Sakura panicked. "ducking everytime I look over, watching Kakashi-sensei!" Ino yelled to her. Sakura blushed, she could tell that she was right. "Uh, I was looking at a bird."Sakura lied. "right by Kakashi's head, I doubt it, I know you by now!" Ino declared. "oh, and by the way, Sasuke got hurt and I helped him."Ino gloated. "I need to see him!" Sakura said in panic. "no, you know how he likes to eat lunch alone." Ino warned, but Sakura was already gone. "Sasuke, I heard you were hurt, do you gfeel better?" She asked. Sasuke didn't answer, which was answere enough. "Is it true that Ino helped you?" Sakura asked. "Yes." He replied. "I told you billboard brow!" Ino said coming in. "Shut up ino pig!" sakura yelled. "billboard brow" "Ino pig" "billboard brow" Ino pig" "That's enough!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm tired of you two annoying me and fighting." He said walking away on his crutches. "You'll never understand." Ino said in an angry voice. Later Ino and Sakura sat in the court yard. "Do you think I was too harsh on Sasuke?" Ino asked. "what do you mean?" Sakura was confused. "When I told him he'd never understand,I mean, no guy could. Tenten eouldn't, Hinata might, but she's too shy, and not that Temari girl, you're the only one, Sakura."Ino explained. "You weren't too harsh, look how he treats us!" Sakura answered. "He ignores us and is kind of mean, what did we ever do to him? I heard a rumor about why he's like this." Ino said. "Spill." sakura ordered. "You know how he vows to kill a certain some one, welll it's his brother, he killed his entire clan."Ino said sadly. "we need to helpm him, he needs our help, but how do we help him when he doesn't like us?" "We could stop annoying him and not be so crazy around him."Sakura suggested. "He's too good for us, why don't we treat him the way he treats us."Ino said. "yeah." Sakura agreed. "Then we will ambush him, tie him up and force him to open up to us!" Ino explained. A few minutes later Sasuke walked by. "Hello Sakura, Hello Ino." He said. He was surprised to get no answer. Sasuke started to walk away when Ino came up behind him and hit him in the head. He was knocked out. "Oh, my god, Sasuke!" Ino shrieked. "I didn't mean to knock him out." Ino said. They brought him to the empty enfirmery and locked the door. Gently, the laid Sasuke in the bed. "He looks so cute when he's asleep." Ino said. The girls waited around for Sasuke to wake up. When He opened his eytes and saw his surroundings, he paniched. "Where am I?" He asked. "Th infermery." Ino answered. Sasuke sat up and saw that he was tied up and tried to undo it. Ino pushed him dow. "Listen, we know why you are always depressed. We know about your brother." Ino said. Sasuke was shocked. "We know you're sad about your clan, and how you want to get stronger to kill him." Sasuke looked like he was close to crying. "We will help you get stronger, but killing your brother is a task you must do on your own." Inop added. "We want you to smile again." Sakura declared. "we miss how you were when we were kids, you were always so happy and smiled. but one day that all changed and you shut everyone out. Just please be happy, we want you to be happy.We want you to come to us and let us help you, we care about you Sasuke. I know this may sound wierd, but this is what I used to compare Sakura to. You are just a flower bud, right now, but I believe that someday, you will bloom into a very hansome flower. I saw your father one day when he picked you upm from the academy. He was hansome, and you will be like him too. Ino said. Sasuke stared from her to Sakura. "Me and Sakura fight because of things in the past, but we're still friends, we fight because we both care about eachother and you."Ino said. Ino untied himand Sakura unlocked the door,. Sasuke got up and walked to the door. "Sakura Ino."He said. He turned around and smiled. "Thanks." He said wobbling out of the room. "Ino, was all of what you said about us true?" She asked. "Yes, of course it was." Ino asked,.

Thanks 4 reading. please let me know your comments on my story or give me some fanfiction ideas. Sayanara, untill next time:D


End file.
